Aria Fiorentini
by RoNask
Summary: Mais uma vez o destino coloca Elizabeth Keen no caminho de Reddington, dessa vez ele tem um interessante convite para a morena.


\- Merda!

O som de sua voz exasperada foi abafado pelo som da tempestade que caía furiosa.

Resignada ela sentou no banco molhado da praça, ela sabia que acabaria pegando uma pneumonia por conta das roupas molhadas, contudo não conseguia achar em si a força de vontade para sair dali, nada que superasse sua raiva. Ela se perguntava como pudera ser tão burra, como fora tão cega.

 _Amor…_ sua mente sussurrou e ela praguejou contra o pensamento, a última coisa que queria naquele instante era amar Tom Keen.

Foi em meio a essa tempestade de novembro que ela viu o veículo preto parar diante dela, desconfiada levou lentamente uma mão a arma em sua cintura e esperou.

A porta do longo carro preto se abriu e da escuridão ela viu surgir um guarda-chuva transparente que foi aberto para em seguida um homem se meter debaixo dele, o homem era mais velho, usava um _smoking_ , também usava óculos e um fedora, que levou ela a uma onda de reconhecimento que causou um sorriso repentino.

\- Lizzy? - o homem perguntou a fitando interessado e descrente.

\- Red! - ela chamou tentando fazer sua voz não ser sufocada pelo som da chuva.

\- Lizzy, definitivamente esse não é o seu momento mais saudável. - ele afirmou com uma sombra de um sorriso e ela lhe revirou os olhos. - Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas recomendo que arranje roupas secas logo.

\- Não quero ir para casa. - ela respondeu, levantando do banco, batendo uma mão contra a coxa, pensativa, hesitante.

Raymond deu de ombros.

\- Então venha comigo. - ele sugeriu e ela quase se sentiu culpada ao reconhecer que esperava que ele dissesse aquilo.

Ela teve a decência de parecer hesitante antes de aceitar, pensou em protestar sobre molhar o banco, mas ele a dispensou com um gesto antes mesmo que ela conseguisse articular um começo de discussão.

Elizabeth entrou no carro e Raymond logo atrás dela, a morena reconheceu o motorista como sendo o amigo de Red que conhecera na cafeteria.

\- Olá, Dembe. - ela falou gentilmente.

\- Boa noite, agente Keen. - respondeu o homem.

A agente parou por um momento, observando Reddington com surpresa no olhar.

\- Sim, eu fiquei sabendo. Fico feliz por você, Lizzy. - ele comentou com um sorriso.

Elizabeth sorriu levemente com alguma gratidão, depois ela se deu conta dos trajes dele.

\- Atrapalho alguma coisa? - ela perguntou indicando o _smoking_ dele e de Dembe.

\- Não, não atrapalha, Dembe e eu estamos adiantados para uma festa, na verdade.

\- Uau.

\- Diga, Lizzy, por que está sozinha na chuva a essa hora?

\- Problemas em casa… - ela respondeu, desviando o olhar. - Como você está? - desconversou.

\- Estou bem, obrigada, sinto por não ter conseguido entrar em contato comigo quando ligou. Parece que o destino prefere que nos encontremos ao acaso.

Ela deu um sorriso.

\- É parece que sim… Descobri que meu marido andava me traindo.

Ela viu Red suspirar longamente, pesaroso.

\- Acontece aos melhores de nós, Lizzy, sinto informar.

Ela assentiu.

\- Só um aviso. - ele pediu, ela o encarou. - Não deixe de acreditar em amor por isso.

Keen o observou com ligeira curiosidade e confusão.

\- Não estranhe, estou filósofo. A festa a que eu e Dembe vamos comparecer é um casamento. Ou, devo dizer, um (re) casamento. Um casal de amigos vai renovar os votos, acredito que pela segunda vez.

\- Uau.

\- Sim, uma dupla adorável.

\- Parece complicado um casamento com essa tempestade.

\- Ah, não, o casamento não será aqui.

\- E onde será?

\- Em Florença, Itália.

Elizabeth o encarou chocada.

\- Vamos de jato particular. - disse Reddington buscando acalmá-la, ele pareceu pensar um pouco antes de perguntar: - Por que não vem também?

Keen passou um momento tentando processar a informação, então disse:

\- Red, eu nem mesmo tenho uma roupa adequada.

\- Hum, essa é fácil, podemos resolver rápido, eu tenho um amigo que pode dar um jeito, só precisamos dar uma passada rápida em Paris antes de seguir para Florença. O que acha, Dembe? Conseguimos em tempo? Ou pedimos para Dominic esperar em Florença?

Zuma observou o relógio rapidamente antes de responder.

\- Podemos parar em Paris, Raymond.

\- Excelente! - quando Red voltou seu olhar e seu largo sorriso para Elizabeth ela o encarava ainda paralisada. - Então, Lizzy? Vamos?

 **xxx**

O vestido vermelho lhe caiu perfeitamente bem, Elizabeth estava seca, penteada, cheirosa e perfeitamente elegante e bela quando desceu do carro e aceitou o braço de Reddington.

\- Amigos ricos? - ela perguntou enquanto os dois seguiam por um gramado lindamente cuidado onde há poucos metros uma pequena cerimônia aguardava. Era um evento de pequeno porte, porém, pela decoração, Keen concluiu que era caro.

\- Ele é psiquiatra, deixou há prática a alguns anos. - respondeu Raymond, portando-a ao seu lado com calma e elegância, era quase como se o lugar de Elizabeth fosse ali.

\- Como os conheceu?

\- Eu o conheci o bom doutor por alguns gostos em comum, ainda que os dele sejam particularmente bem mais refinados do que da maioria das pessoas, é um homem de extrema elegância, porém pode ser bem amargo aos que considera, huh… Rudes, por assim dizer. Ironicamente conheceu a esposa por causa de sua amargura e seus rudes. Ela é uma criatura encantadora, bastante imprevisível, acredito que foi isso que chamou a atenção do doutor.

Keen e Red seguiam na direção do pequeno altar branco preparado no gramado diante de várias cadeiras de mesma cor, todas decoradas com lindas flores.

Enquanto caminhavam, um grupo de três crianças se aproximou, ganhando a atenção de Elizabeth, elas se aproximaram sorridentes, a menor delas era encantadora, seus cabelos tinham uma cor avelã e a cor de seus olhos poderia ser descrito apenas como violeta.

\- _Pandrino_! - falou a pequena em italiano com um largo sorriso, Reddington soltou Lizzy por um instante, logo pegando a menina no colo.

\- Olá, _mia piccola_! - respondeu Raymond dando um beijo no rosto da garotinha antes de se voltar para Keen. - Elizabeth, apresento a pequena Mischa. Mischa, essa é Elizabeth, uma grande amiga.

\- Olá. - disse a menina sorrindo timidamente, os olhos grandes e violetas encantadores fazendo Lizzy sorrir.

\- Olá, Mischa. - respondeu a morena.

\- _Dėdė_ Raymond! - uma voz chamou e a atenção dos três se voltou para as outras duas crianças, um casal.

\- Ora, ora, como está grande esse menino. Jackson, está a cara ficando a cara do seu pai, não fossem os olhos da sua mãe. E Simonetta… - Red se aproximou da menina mais velha e lhe plantou um beijo no topo da cabeça. - Continua magnífica.

A menina sorriu, era criatura silenciosa, ela estudou Elizabeth e lhe fez um silencioso cumprimento cordial, Keen se viu fascinada pelos olhos vermelhos da garota. Aquela dita Simonetta tinha o porte de uma princesa.

\- Jackson, Simonetta, essa é minha querida amiga, Elizabeth. Lizzy, esses são Jackson e Simonetta, os irmãos mais velhos de Mischa.

\- _Buon pomeriggio, bella ragazza._ \- disse Jackson com um sorriso.

\- _Buon pomeriggio,_ Masha. - disse Simonetta com um sorriso elegante e conhecedor, havia algo penetrante no olhar da menina. Elizabeth se viu confusa por um instante, porém, antes que pudesse perguntar a Reddington o significado de "Masha" uma voz feminina os alcançou.

\- _Bambini?_ \- perguntou a voz, em seguida ela chamou um nome que Elizabeth entendeu como "raniba" - Jackson, _dove si trova?_

Keen viu o menino se agitar e virar.

\- _Qui, madre!_ \- a voz do garoto tinha um sotaque do leste europeu carregado, Elizabeth se lembrou que ele se dirigira a Raymond em um idioma desconhecido. - _Dėdė_ Raymond _jūs esate čia!_

\- Raymond? - a voz feminina perguntou diante do estranho idioma que o garoto usara, Keen viu a dama em um vestido de noiva se aproximar. Era bela, tinha os cabelos escuros e os olhos azuis como os do menino. - Raymond! - a dama disse alegremente, dando um rápido abraço no homem.

\- Charlotte. - cumprimentou Reddington, ganhando um olhar rápido de estranheza da dama que logo desapareceu. - Está linda. Onde está Hector?

\- Ele está vindo, conversando com alguns amigos nossos. - Elizabeth sentiu o sotaque italiano da mulher se perder no meio da frase, então ela parecia falar como uma nascida americana, o que deixou Keen curiosa quanto a nacionalidade real dela e das crianças.

\- Ah, claro. Charlotte, essa é Elizabeth Keen; Elizabeth, essa é Charlotte, esposa de meu amigo Hector.

\- É um prazer. - elas trocaram um aperto de mão.

\- É amiga próxima de Raymond, Elizabeth? - perguntou Charlotte, ela estudou Red por um instante, havia algo selvagem em seu olhar.

\- Uma amiga próxima e querida, Charlotte. - riu-se Reddington parecendo despreocupado onde Keen sentiu uma velada ameaça, não conseguia entender o motivo, sentia algo fora do lugar.

A noiva sorriu satisfeita.

\- Muito bem, venham comigo, Hector ficará feliz em vê-lo, Raymond.

Eles seguiram com a mulher e as crianças pelo gramado, sentindo a brisa agradável lhes acariciar a pele.

Charlotte se aproximou de um homem pouco mais alto que ela, estava de costas, tinha os cabelos começando a se tornar grisalho, a dama lhe tocou o braço e lhe suspirou ao ouvido como um amante faz uma carícia.

\- _Amore mio_ , Raymond está aqui.

O homem virou para eles, calmo e elegante, Elizabeth viu nele os olhos vermelhos da jovem Simonetta e um arrepio a percorreu.

\- Raymond. - cumprimentou o homem com um aperto de mão elegante e um sorriso perfeito.

\- Hector. - respondeu Reddington.

\- E essa é…?

\- Elizabeth, uma querida amiga.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la, Srta.. - falou o homem, dando um beijo nas costas da mão de Keen, antes de passar um braço pela cintura da esposa. - É um prazer que tenham vindo.

\- Não devemos demorar muito mais. - comentou Charlotte.

\- _Madre, quando è il mio turno?_ \- perguntou a pequena Mischa parecendo ansiosa e agitada.

Elizabeth viu os pais a menina sorrirem com adoração e Hector tomou a filha nos braços.

\- _Presto, cuore mio._ Mischa, lembre-se do seu inglês, nossa convidada é americana. O que conversamos? - incentivou o homem.

\- Desculpe, papa.

Ele deu um beijo delicado nas bochechas cheias da menina. Elizabeth estimou que a pequena devia ter no máximo quatro anos.

\- Crescem tão rápido. - comentou Raymond. - Bom, Hector, Charlotte, aguardaremos ansiosamente essa linda cerimônia.

 **xxx**

Não demorou para a cerimônia começar, enquanto a música tocava e Charlotte caminhava para o altar, Elizabeth viu sua oportunidade.

\- O que significa "Masha"? - ela perguntou.

\- Ah, essa é uma longa história, Lizzy. Contarei a você com calma um dia, trata-se de um nome: Masha Rostova. Simonetta é uma criança de gostos tão exóticos quanto os do pai, quase tão exóticos quanto os olhos dela e da irmã.

\- De onde eles são? - perguntou a mulher. - Eu ouvi umas duas línguas que não falo.

\- As crianças devem falar francês, italiano, inglês e lituano. Charlotte sabe além desses o espanhol, ela é nascida estado-unidense. Hector é um lituano filho de uma mãe italiana, ele morou alguns anos na França com a tia japonesa e é apaixonado por Florença e pela Itália, só não mais do que é apaixonado pela liberdade e pela esposa, ele deve falar os que comentei mais: alemão e polonês. É um milagre que as crianças ainda não saiam falando com ele nessas duas também, mas deve ser meramente questão de tempo.

\- Uau.

\- A história é mais complicada do que parece, Charlotte e Hector tem muitas histórias para contar, essas três crianças terão excelentes histórias para contar sobre os pais.

\- Eu vi Charlotte chamar Jackson por um nome estranho.

\- Ah! Sim, Jackson não é o primeiro nome do garoto, uso para evitar confusão.

\- É um nome estranho.

\- É um nome de origem antiga, vindo da Fenícia, significa "aquele que vem da graça de Baal". O nome do garoto é Hannibal Jackson. É o nono de seu nome, herdeiro de uma família de condes por parte de pai, ele nasceu na lituânia como o pai, durante um tempo que o casal morou lá, dizem que ele e Simonetta são os últimos da linhagem que nasceram no castelo, estava abandonado há anos quando Charlotte e Hector o reclamaram.

\- E Mischa?

\- Ah, a pequena Mischa é uma nascida floretina, Lizzy. Criança maravilhosa, tem um coração muito gentil, recebeu o nome da tia que morreu quando tinha uns dois anos.

Elizabeth se viu assustada com a notícia.

\- O que houve?

\- Ela e o irmão cresceram nos tempos da Segunda Guerra Mundial, perderam os pais cedo para um ataque alemão. Os dois irmãos viveram isolados em uma cabana com um grupo de soldados que se aliaram a SS… A comida acabou, eles matariam o garoto se não estivesse tão magro por se privar de comer para dar a irmã…

\- Ela foi…?

\- Mischa morreu pelas mãos dos soldados em um gesto grotesco de desespero e fome deles.

O estômago de Keen revirou e ela teve que se segurar para manter tudo no lugar lá dentro.

\- Ele nunca mais foi o mesmo depois do que aconteceu. - completou Red. - Charlotte foi uma das poucas pessoas que ele deixou que se aproximasse.

-... Ela o olhou com estranheza quando a chamou.

\- Ela não está habituada ao nome.

A cerimônia começou, interrompendo a conversa, Keen e Reddington observaram silenciosamente.

 **xxx**

Ela estendeu braço sobre a mesa, mostrando a palma, seu marido recebeu o gesto cobrindo a mão dela com a sua.

\- Quem acha que ela é? - perguntou a dama.

\- Simonetta está certa, a mulher é Masha Rostova, a menina russa que Reddington salvou. - respondeu o homem, ganhando um olhar da esposa.

\- Ela é do FBI. Keen.

\- Ela a reconheceu?

\- Não, nem a você.

\- Eu sei, não havia traços de epifania no cheiro dela, apenas inquietação.

\- Ela vai saber.

\- No tempo certo, Raymond não traria Masha Rostova se não achasse que pode contê-la ou protegê-la.

\- Uma alta aposta.

\- Seria rude incomodá-la por algo que ela desconhece, Clarice…

A dama que fora apresentada como Charlotte agitou-se em seu assento, procurando uma posição mais confortável.

\- Penso nas crianças, Hannibal. - ela comentou.

\- E Reddington pensa em Masha, querida Clarice. Ele a protegerá até de si mesma.

\- Confia nele.

\- Quase inteiramente.

\- Por quê?

\- O que ele tem pela garota está em algum lugar entre o que há entre Mischa e eu e o que há entre você e eu…

\- Mischa nossa filha?

\- As duas, nossa filha e minha irmã.

\- Incesto?

\- Ele está cego, Clarice. Como eu estive. Falta saber se Elizabeth, Masha, dará lugar a quem ele ambiciona ou se ela se rebelará, como você fez.

\- Quase soa arrependido, Hannibal.

Ele a fitou e lhe deu um sorriso.

\- Jamais, minha pequena Starling.

A condessa sorriu de volta.

 **xxx**

E foi observando os dois perdidos os lábios um do outro que lentamente Elizabeth foi ligando as peças, ela já estava em casa sozinha em sua cama quando percebeu o que acontecera. Pensou em ligar para o Bureau, mas discou, no meio da noite, o número de Reddington.

\- Hannibal Lecter e Clarice Starling. - ela disse assim que ele lhe atendeu. - Você sabia disso e mentiu para mim.

\- Oh, não, Lizzy, Charlotte e Hector é como os Lecter são conhecidos em Florença ou para aqueles que não sabem a verdade sobre ele.

\- Por isso ela estranhou vindo de você… Hannibal, o canibal e Clarice Starling, o anjo da morte.

\- Vejo que conhece a lenda.

\- "Os amantes proibidos", "A Bela e a Fera", "Os Lecter", "Lady Lecter". Sim, conheço a história ou os rumores… Parecem bem verdadeiros agora.

\- Em parte são, na maioria não.

\- Onde eles estão?

\- Bem longe de Florença por agora, agente Keen.

\- Como sabia? Deles? Como os conhece?

\- Ainda tem muita coisa que não sabe sobre mim, agente Keen. Mas por hoje é o suficiente de histórias de anjos caídos e canibais, não acha? Falaremos logo, agente, tenha uma boa noite.

Ela murmurou um "boa noite" tentando lidar com as informações, largou o telefone na cômoda e se deixou deitar. Quando fechou os olhos para dormir Elizabeth viu por trás das pálpebras o sorriso afiado e de dentes pequenos de Simonetta Lecter contrastando com os olhos vermelhos da menina enquanto ela suspirou um nome:

"Masha Rostova."


End file.
